Harry Potter and the Other Slayer
by TruSlayer559
Summary: Set in HP:Book 4 / Btvs:Season 2 While in the graveyard, Harry is saved by someone, the one person who can possibly bring an end to the coming war.
1. Chapter 1: Rise from the Ashes

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon. I only own the plot.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Other Slayer by TruSlayer

Chapter 1: Rise from the Ashes

Harry Potter ran through the bushes. It was getting dark and he still hadn't found what he had been looking for. It was the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, a race to the Triwizard cup, and Harry had to get there before all of the others.

Fleur Delacour was already down for the count, Harry found her unconcious a few minutes after he entered the labyrinth. He sent up red sparks, and help came for her.

Now, Harry was hiding behind one of the tall bushes, hearing footsteps coming his way. The task so far had been too easy, no challenge at all. He had barely faced any opposition. Now, it looked like it was about to become harder.

Harry looked to find the Bulgarian champion, Viktor Krum, walk past him, gripping his wand tightly, which was glowing an eerie green from the tip. Harry thought that he had gone unoticed, when Viktor turned around and pointed his wand at Harry's face, point-blank. Now, Harry saw Viktor's lifeless gaze, how his eyes were completely white. Harry recognized this as a sign of the Imperious Curse, which left the victim as a slave to the caster, unless the castee had a strong will of his own. But by looking at the state of Viktor, he didn't.

Suddenly, someone lept from the shadows, and tackled Viktor to the ground, knocking him out. Harry now realized that his rescuer was none other than Cedric Diggory, the other Triwizard champion for Hogwarts. Cedric had an angry look in his eyes and pointed his wand at the Bulgarian.

"No, Cedric," said Harry, putting his hand on the other wizard's arm, "He was bewitched, I think that he was just a pawn in all of this."

"Makes sense," replied Cedric, "Are you alright, Harry?"

"I'll survive," Harry answered his question, "Cedric, look."

Both boys looked to see the Triwizard Cup, and both ran for it.

The shrubs surrounding them started to lash out, trying to stop them from getting to the cup.

All of a sudden, a horde of vines jumped from the ground and tangled themselves around Cedric, strangling him. Harry quickly weighed his options, The Cup or Cedric.

Quickly, Harry waved his wand and chanted, "_Reducto_," which sent a beam at the vines, destroying most of them, Harry helped Cedric get the others off of him. This left them in front of the Cup. The wind was blowing harshly, and some force was coming from behind them, fast.

"Take the cup," Cedric insisted, "You saved me. Just take it."

"Both of us," said Harry, wanting to share this moment with Cedric.

With this, they both counted, "One...two...three."

At three, both Harry and Cedric grabbed the Cup, when they both felt a familiar pull on their navels. The Champions disappeared in a flash and found themselves caught in a whirlwind of light and energy, only to be dumped onto new ground seconds later, the Triwizard cup was thrown to the side.

They found themselves in a creepy graveyard, surrounded by gravestones and tombs of all shapes and sizes.

"You okay?" asked Cedric.

"Yeah," responded Harry, "You?"

But Cedric never answered, instead he looked at their surroundings and asked, "Where are we?"

As Harry didn't know, he remained silent. Until he got a good look at the place and said, "I've been here before."

Cedric inspected the Cup from afar and observed, "It's a Portkey. Harry, the cup is a Portkey."

But Harry ignored the statement and told him, "I've been here before, in a dream." He looked at a nearby tombstone, that had a large statue of a winged Grim Reaper, his scythe standing prominent, when he noticed that the headstone held the name, Tom Riddle 1905-1943.

Harry knew that the name meant trouble and called out to his companion, "Cedric! We have to get back to the cup. Now!"

Cedric was inspecting a cauldron that was standing nearby when he replied, "What are you talking about?"

Harry was about to answer when he saw a grubby, rat-looking man walk out of a nearby tomb, with a small bundle in his arms. Wormtail.

In seconds, Harry's lightning bolt scar was ablaze and a fire lit itself under the cauldron, bringing the liquid inside to a bubble.

"Harry!" Cedric cried, concerned for the other boy, "What is it?"

"Get back to the cup!" Harry screamed, wanting Cedric out of danger as quickly as possible. It was then that Harry saw the snake-like face of whatever was in Wormtail's arms.

Cedric raised his wand to the older man and commanded, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Then the creature said in a dark, hissing voice, "Kill the spare."

That was all Wormtail needed as he raised his wand and said, "_Avada Kedavra!_" emmiting a sickly green beam from his wand, which hit Cedric right in the chest.

Harry screamed, "No! Cedric!" But it was too late, Cedric was dead before he hit the cold, hard ground.

With a flick of his wand, Wormtail had Harry on his feet, and backed up to the statue, where the Reaper held Harry in place with it's scythe.

Once the task was done, the creature hissed, "Do it! Now!"

Wormtail followed it's commands and raised the creature high above the cauldron, and proceeded to dump it in.

The rat animagus then pointed his wand at the grave and the sound of shifting earth could be heard as a single bone was raised out of the ground. And Wormtail said, "Bone of the father...unwillingly given," and he hovered it above the cauldron and the bone burst into flame as it was dumped in.

With this, Wormtail withdrew a dagger from his cloak and said, "Flesh of the servant...willingly sacrificed," as he sliced off his hand over the cauldron, which fell in immediately.

Now, Wormtail turned to Harry, with a mix of pain and raw anger in his eyes, and said with venom in his words, "And Blood of the Enemy...Forcibly taken," as he sliced into Harry's arm, painfully drawing blood. Wormtail dripped the blood into the cauldron as he said, "The Dark Lord shall rise...again."

Harry's scar erupted in pain, Wormtail hurried away, and the cauldron twisted into a large ball of flame. The flames receded to smoke as a figure started to form. Slowly, the figure took shape as the smoke turned into black, billowing robes that clothed the new figure. It's snake-like figure gave away who it was. Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort walked slowly to his servant, testing his new body and commanded, "My wand, Wormtail." The bleeding man bowed and handed over the wand of ivory to the Dark Lord.

"Hold out your arm," He demanded.

"Master," said Wormtail, in thanks, "Thank you, Master."

"The other arm, Wormtail," correcting his servant.

Wormtail obliged and Voldemort held it in place, placing his wand over the Dark Mark, which turned a vivid Black at the touch. The Dark Lord looked up as several Death Eaters apparated in.

"Welcome, my friends," Voldemort greeted his servants, "Thirteen years it has been, and yet here you stand before me as if it were only yesterday. I confess myself...disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me."

At this point, Voldemort waved a hand at each of his servants, calling them out, "Crabbe! MacNair! Goyle! Not even you...Lucius."

"My Lord, had I detected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts--" Lucius said but was cut off.

"There were signs, my slippery friend," interrupted the Dark Lord, "And more than whispers."

"I assure you, my Lord," continued Lucius, "I have never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence...that is my true mask."

"I returned," Wormtail cut in.

"Out of fear," Voldemort rebuttled his servant, "Not loyalty. Still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Wormtail," and with a wave of his wand, a sliver hand came to be on Wormtail's stub of an arm.

"Thank you, Master," Wormtail responded, "Thank you."

"Tut. Tut. Tut," said Voldemort as he kicked over Cedric's head with his foot, "Such a handsome boy."

But Harry hollared, "Don't touch him."

"Harry," Voldemort said, noticing the boy, "Oh, I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you...but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The Boy who Lived. How lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers?" turning to the Death Eaters, "Yes, Shall I? It was love. You see, when dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son...she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch him. It was old magic. Something I should have forseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed. I can touch you...now," he finished as he placed a finger on Harry's scar, making him feel pain he had never hoped to feel. Until an invisible force pushed him away, onto the ground, freeing Harry from his torture.

"You will not touch the boy again," said a boy that everyone had just noticed. He was around Harry's age and was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt, faded black jeans, and black leather combat boots.

"You," Voldemort acknowleged the new-comer, with fear in his voice.

"Voldie," the boy gave the Dark Lord a nickname, "I honestly thought that you had forgotten about little, old me. Did ya miss me?"

"Enough of this," commanded the older wizard, and turned to his Death Eaters, "Kill him."

All of his servants sent killing curses at the boy and Harry thought another boy would be killed on his part.

All of a sudden, the boy jumped and flipped over the oncoming curses and landed behind Voldemort. And with a swift kick to the base of his skull, the Dark Lord was knocked unconcious, and his wand fell out of his hand. The boy picked up the dropped wand and said, "I've been looking for this," and slid it into his left boot for safe-keeping.

Lucius tried to send another curse his way but the boy punched him in the face before he could finish the incantation. All of the Death Eaters were frozen in fear, except MacNair, who launched himself at the boy, who grabbed the offending wizard by the front of his robes, threw him on top of a headstone, gripped his head, and with a firm twist, snapped his neck. Then the boy grabbed Lucius raised him over his head, then brought him down on his waiting knee, killing him, and nearly breaking his body in half.

Now, everybody tried to flee, but the boy slid the wand out of his boot and with a quick, "_Stupefy_," Wormtail was knocked unconcious.

The remaining Death Eaters grabbed their lord, and disapperated away, leaving the corpses, and the unconcious rat.

"Harry," the boy said, waving the wand and releasing Harry, catching him as he fell, "Are you alright?"

"My arm is bleeding a lot, I still have a headache, and I think I broke my wrist earlier," replied Harry, who was still weak after the whole ordeal.

"Then we better have Madame Pomphrey take care of you when we get to Hogwarts," said Harry's rescuer.

Then Harry noticed Cedric and said, "What are we going to do with...?"

"I just might be able to help him," said the boy, who went to Cedric's fallen body, and started to release a golden energy from his hand. Something came alive in Cedric as he started to blink his eyes and move around.

"Cedric," Harry said, not believing that his fallen friend had just came back to life.

"Harry," responded Cedric, noticing the young seeker, "How am I still alive?"

"Not still, again," corrected the boy, "Courtesy of me. Right now you should be a little weak, so we better get a move on. We have to get him first," pointing Wormtail out, putting him in a full-body bind before lugging him over.

"Why are we bringing him?" asked Harry.

"He's the only way to prove Sirius' innocence," The boy stated, as he got them together, he chanted, "_Accio_," and summoned the forgotten cup to him, and the group of four disappeared.

HOGWARTS GROUNDS

Everyone was waiting for one of the champions to return. It had been over an hour and there had yet to be a winner of the tournament.

With a flash, a group of four appeared. Everyone cheered, until they noticed what happened, and they all had looks of concern for the fallen champions.

"Albus Dumbledore!" called out an unknown boy dressed all in black, when the headmaster made himself known he said, "Your students need to be taken to the hospital wing and this man needs to be put into a holding cell in the dungeons," pointing out Pettigrew.

"After that," continued the unknown boy, "We need to talk."

SUNNYDALE HIGH - LIBRARY

"This is hopeless," said Xander Harris, "We've been through these books over a thousand times. There is no way we are going to get Angel back."

"There's a way, and we'll find it," said Buffy Summers.

"You're being blind!" said the teenage boy, "He is not coming back, and right now I'm all for staking Deadboy."

"Guys," Willow Rosenburg tried to say, but was ignored.

"You've never even liked him _before_ he lost his soul...," contined the blonde slayer.

"Guys!" Willow tried again, but it didn't go through.

"Don't even try," said Cordelia Chase, "Give it a couple of seconds and it will be strictly name-calling and hair-pulling."

"We'll see about that," Willow stated, "GUYS, GET YOUR HEADS OUTTA YOUR ASSES!"

"Sorry Wills," they said in unison.

"It's alright," Willow forgave them, "Now, Why is there an owl at the window?"

Everyone turned their attention, and true to Willow's words, there was a barn owl at the window. Buffy let it in and it flew to the table. Everyone noticed the letter on it's leg and the owl pushed it's leg to them.

"Buffy, I think it wants to deliver this," Willow informed.

Buffy took the letter and noted, "It has Giles' name on it."

"Did I hear my name called," Rupert Giles said as he walked out of the office. He noticed the letter and took it immediately. He read it for a few moments and said, "Dear lord."

"Giles," said the concerned Slayer, "What's wrong?"

"Buffy," started Giles, "I think there is someone that can help us with this issue with Angel."

"Who is it?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I have to tell you something," Giles began to admit to Buffy, "I have nearly told you everything about my past, except one major detail."

"Giles," Willow cut in, "If you have anything to say, you can tell us. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know," replied Giles, comforted by the girl's words, "When I was about your age, I had just became a Watcher. I don't know why the Council trusted _me_ of all people with this duty, but they did. Buffy, you need to understand this...you're not the first slayer I've looked after."

Buffy's look of concern changed into that of surprise.


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Slayer

Harry Potter and the Other Slayer by TruSlayer

Chapter 2: The Other Slayer

Previously:

_"Bone of the father...unwillingly given,"_

* * *

_"Flesh of the servant...willingly sacrificed,"_

* * *

_"And Blood of the Enemy...Forcibly taken,"..."The Dark Lord shall rise...again."_

* * *

_"Harry," Voldemort said, noticing the boy, "Oh, I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father."_

* * *

_"You will not touch the boy again," said a boy that everyone had just noticed._

* * *

_All of a sudden, the boy jumped and flipped over the oncoming curses and landed behind Voldemort. And with a swift kick to the base of his skull, the Dark Lord was knocked unconcious, and his wand fell out of his hand. The boy picked up the dropped wand and said, "I've been looking for this," and slid it into his left boot for safe-keeping._

* * *

_"I just might be able to help him," said the boy, who went to Cedric's fallen body, and started to release a golden energy from his hand._

* * *

_"Harry," responded Cedric, noticing the young seeker, "How am I still alive?"_

_"Not still, again," corrected the boy, "Courtesy of me."_

* * *

_"Albus Dumbledore!" called out an unknown boy dressed all in black._

* * *

_"When I was about your age, I had just became a Watcher. I don't know why the Council trusted me of all people with this duty, but they did. Buffy, you need to understand this...you're not the first slayer I've looked after."_

_Buffy's look of concern changed into that of surprise._

HOGWARTS - DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

Albus walked into his office and around his desk, before taking a moment to admire and pet Fawkes, his pet phoenix, then proceeding to sit at his desk, facing the young man before him, not having the stones to start the conversation.

"Just talk, I was never good with waiting," eventually, the boy cracked under the long silence, "Okay! I get it! You're not pleased to see me."

"On the contrary, my dear boy," replied Dumbledore, with a questioning look on his face, "I am only curious of how you came to be here."

"Well you know slayers," answered the boy, "We are not known to stay dead long."

"Truth be told," Dumbledore said, "You never said anything about being a slayer whilst you were among the student body."

"You, and the entire world for that matter," responded the young slayer, "did not need to know. That was my destiny to bear. Besides, the Council said that I was to be strictly secret identity-guy. Though my Watcher never cared for the Council."

"Ah, I remember young Rupert," added the aging professor, "I have been in contact with him ever since he left. It was a shame to see him go. Correct me if I'm wrong, but was that near the time that you devoted yourself to the dark arts, Tom?"

Tom Marvolo Riddle turned to his old headmaster with a look of surprise, then spoke, "It has seemed that you have lost your touch, Albus. You used to know about everything going on in this school. Didn't the thought ever appeal to you, Headmaster? That Lord Voldemort and myself, were two seperate people?"

"I am sorry to say that I had never thought of that," said Dumbledore, "I feel ever more relieved that I now know I do not have a dark wizard on my hands at the moment. But this all does not explain how you are back."

"Then let me explain it to you," Tom offered, "Back in my fourth year, I was the most feared slayer ever to be called. And when the students were all at home for the summer, I faced off against an all-powerful evil. As usual, I won, but then again, not so much."

"I do not understand," Albus cut in.

"Something was left behind," Tom answered, "Whatever that_ thing_ was, a part of it was left behind. It started to corrupt my mind, my soul. I had told Rupert very clearly, to leave, and to never come back. I did not want him involved when he didn't need to be. Thankfully, he took my words to heart. Before the fifth year started, my soul had already died, and the evil was all that was left. Voldemort."

"And how exactly did you find yourself among the living, once more?" asked the Headmaster.

"Tonight, Peter Pettigrew preformed a ritual to restore Voldemort," Tom said to his old professor, "but the goal of the spell was to bring Voldemort back without the attatchment of a human soul, without me. Back when I died, my soul never moved on, it was stuck in the Ether. My theory is, when Voldemort took control, somehow his essence became linked to my soul. When I died, he was still alive, therefore I couldn't move on if he still existed. And when Harry took him out thirteen years ago, I was still stuck in the Ether, therefore he could not move on either. When Wormtail cast the restoration spell, I think he got what he wanted. Voldemort got a body of his own, which reflected his true demonic nature. My soul was still connected to him, so when he was brought back, I was ressurected too, with my own body."

"This does make sense," said Albus at the end of his explaination, "Now that you are back, what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to protect Harry, with every fibre of my being," replied the once-dead slayer, "Would it be possible for me to be enrolled into the school as a fifth year?"

"Of course," answered Dumbledore, "I wouldn't deny a young wizard his magical education. I assume you would like to tell Harry of who you are."

"Yes, the sooner I tell him, the sooner he will get used to the idea," Tom replied, "But that should be set aside for later. Now, I need to know about how Rupert is doing. Do you know where he is?"

"Your former watcher resides in Sunnydale, California..." Dumbledore started.

"The HELLMOUTH!" Tom snapped out of worry for his watcher. At Dumbledore's nod he continued, "Why would he go there?" he asked, before he came up with the idea himself, "Unless..."

"...unless he was accompanied by a slayer," Dumbledore finished, "Yes, Rupert is watching over the current slayer even as we speak. Should I send word of your arrival?"

"No," Tom insisted, "I should do this myself. May I use one of the school owls?"

"You may," replied Albus.

"Then I better get writing," said Tom as he started walking to the owlery.

SUNNYDALE HIGH - LIBRARY

"You've looked over another slayer?" asked Buffy, amazed at what her Watcher just said, "But I thought there was so many Watchers, but only one slayer, so it was a real jackpot to be assigned to one."

"Indeed," replied Giles, "But this was a special case. For one, this slayer was the first ever male Vampire Slayer."

"But I thought only girls were called as slayers," Willow cut in.

"That is the case for a majority of the time," Giles replied, "But one time only, a male slayer slipped through the cracks. But what made this slayer more unique, was the fact that he was a powerful wizard, he could harness magicks that people couldn't dream of."

"If this slayer was so special, so powerful," Xander asked, "Then why were you chosen to be his Watcher?"

"I was the only Watcher who had access to him," Giles answered.

"Meaning..." said Buffy, pushing Giles on.

"In my youth I found out that I too was a wizard," Giles told the group, pulling a thin stick of wood, a wand, from his tweed coat, "when I turned eleven, I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in the world. As you know, at that time, I had met Ethan Rayne, he too attended the school. We started to fall into the darker magicks, trying to get a mystical high that came with those types of spells, when we came across Ehygon. We each bore the Mark of Ehygon, and the dark power involved, until one of our group died. Then we were found out, and tried for the use of dark magic, and each of us were banished from the wizarding world. When my father found out about my banishment, he used it as an excuse to train me to be a Watcher."

"But that still doesn't answer the question," Xander stated, "Why did the Council choose you to be this specific slayer's Watcher?"

"He attended the same wizarding school as me, Hogwarts," Giles replied, "There are several wards and enchantments placed on the school grounds, which keep muggles from wandering onto the grounds."

"Muggles?" Cordelia asked, confused, "What are they?"

"Non-magic users, mortals," Giles responded to his slayer's question, "As I was the only wizard on the Council, I was the only one to be able to enter the grounds and tell him of his calling. The Ministry of Magic, the government of the wizarding world, then permitted me to go back onto Hogwarts grounds legally until Tom was of age."

"Tom, that was his name?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, it was," replied Giles, who sighed in rememberance.

"Do you mind if we asked what was in the letter?" Willow asked, remembering the paper in Giles' hand.

"Oh, of course not," Giles said as he handed the teenagers the letter.

_Dearest Rupert,_

_I hope this letter finds you in the lap of luxury surrounded by many single women, though I doubt it. You may be a little shocked by this, but I am in fact alive, again. If you're even thinking it now, that this is a fake, then get the idea out of that pansy-assed head of yours._

_I am writing because dark forces are rising here in England. Coincedentially, one of those forces ressurected me, unintentially of course. Right now, I am in desperate need of my Watcher's help. Nobody could have gotten me so far as you had, Ripper. I know you have a hellmouth to guard, and I wouldn't want to pull you away from that, so I am coming to Sunnydale. I look forward to seeing you and your new slayer soon._

_On that subject, What is her name (it is a "her," right?)? What is she like? What does she look like? I expect a reply from you soon._

_Always,_

_Tom_

"So, What are you going to tell him about me?" asked Buffy, with enthusiasm.

"Knowing Tom, I shouldn't need to, he will be here soon," answered Giles, as he prepared to leave, "Besides, I have a meeting with the Natural History Museum of Sunnydale. Supposedly, they recently dug up an old stone box with an ancient form of writing etched onto the surface. They are hoping that I could decipher it."

"Have fun," Buffy said as he walked out of the library.

SUNNYDALE HIGH - COMPUTER LAB

Jenny Calender aka Janna of the Kalderash gypsy clan haphazardly typed at her desktop, with a determined look on her face.

Waiting for a few moments, Jenny's face turned into a victorious grin as she saw something on the screen and said, "This is it..."


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming Part One

Harry Potter and the Other Slayer by TruSlayer

Chapter 3: Becoming - Part One

Previously:

_"So, What are you going to tell him about me?" asked Buffy, with enthusiasm._

_"Knowing Tom, I shouldn't need to, he will be here soon," answered Giles, as he prepared to leave, "Besides, I have a meeting with the archeology department at UC Sunnydale. Supposedly, they recently dug up an old stone box with an ancient form of writing etched onto the surface. They are hoping that I could decipher it."_

_Waiting for a few moments, Jenny's face turned into a victorious grin as she saw something on the screen and said, "This is it..."_

HOGWARTS - THE HOSPITAL WING

Silence. The room was full of it.

Everyone in the wing was either asleep or unconcious due to some magical malady, except Harry, he was the odd one out of the group, he was as wide awake as humanly possible. With everything that had gone down tonight, nobody would expect anything less of him.

Like everything and everyone in the room, Harry was completely silent, save a breath he would take every couple of seconds.

As the minutes ticked on, visitors came and went, each one wishing him a speedy recovery, but he had no visit from his mysterious rescuer, at least not yet. It was curious, his life had been saved by this boy but he still did not know his name, or anything about him personally. Harry was still waiting for a visit by the time Madame Pomphrey put out the lights for the night.

Harry was waiting in the night, hoping for sleep to come, when the hospital wing's doors squeaked open to reveal the figure of his handsome hero, still clad in black.

Tom crept silently through the room, his boots not making one sound on the floor, towards Harry.

"Hello Harry," Tom greeted, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I can't sleep," said Harry, "Not after tonight."

"I heard about what happened," the young slayer replied, "I can't believe someone actually manage to capture and contain Mad-Eye. I'm even more surprised that Professor Dumbledore did not figure it out soon enough. He knew Alastor Moody better than the rest of us...well maybe except me."

"How's that?"

"Moody and I go way back," Tom started, ready to drop the bombshell, "I was in my third year when he first attended this school."

"But then you'd have to be--" Harry remarked.

"--I'd have to be older then him," Tom finished for the confused wizard in front of him.

At Harry's nod he replied with a shrug, "What can I say? I look good for my age."

"But how...?" Harry gestured to the boy in front of him.

"...am I looking so hot at my old age?" Tom finished.

When Harry blushed he continued, "Well, when I was your age, the first time I mean, I was -for the lack of a better term- killed."

Harry who was at a loss for words, just stared in confusion.

"I better give you a full explaination," Tom said, and told his tale of how an older student came to him and handed his destiny to him. Every moment, Tom portrayed some battle to the younger wizard, who was in a daze from the stories. Suddenly things started to change as Tom told the story of the battle that ended with him losing his life, of the struggle he had to bear as the demon within him grew stonger for neverending weeks until his soul was eventually killed, and the demon obtained full use of his body. But Harry noticed one major detail missing. Every story was carefully edited so Tom did not mention any names, including his.

"For decades he wandered our world, making a name for himself as a powerful wizard, and gaining more supporters every day," Tom continued with his story, "Until one day came when he got word of a prophecy telling of a powerful baby that was recently born at the time. The newborn baby alone would have the power to vanquish him. One Halloween night, he approached the family and told them to hand the baby boy over. The parents refused, and they both were killed, the demon cast the killing curse on the boy, but it rebounded, and both the demon and my body were gone, and the boy was left only with a lightning bolt scar."

Harry's eyes widened in realization of who the man in front of him was, "Tom Riddle."

"That's right Harry," Tom remarked as he stared at the wand pointed at his face point-blank, and look Harry in the eyes and said, "I know that you have know you have no reason to trust me, not after the pain that_ he_ put you through. I might be Slytherin's Heir, but remember, first and foremost I am the Vampire Slayer, duty bound as a warrior for the people, and as long as I live, Voldie won't be able to get his hands on you, not if I have my way."

A look of understanding swept across Harry's face as he lowered his wand, "Besides, Dumbledore wouldn't have let you in here if you were a danger."

"That's right," Tom said, "But rest assured, you don't have to worry about me for now. I'm goin' to take off and track down my Watcher. Knowing Rupert, he's in a heap of trouble right about now and needs my help, desperately. He's going to freak when he sees me fourteen again."

"Will I see you soon?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah," Tom replied, "You'll be seeing a lot of me, especially since we should be sharing a few classes next term."

With a smile, Tom walked out, leaving Harry to watch him leave.

SUNNYDALE MUSEUM OF NATURAL HISTORY

It was a big day in the museum's history, a few days earlier, a constuction site dug up a rectangular chunk of rock and transferred it to the museum. A technician carefully cleaned off the artifact using a jet of compressed air to blow away the dust along the rock. Dr. Doug Perren, one of the curators, who was interested in the artifact, checked on the technician's progress.

"Careful, now," Doug said to the technician as he pointed out a place on the stone, "Concentrate on this area. There you go."

Then the door opened behind him to reveal Giles saying, "Hello."

"Rupert Giles?" Doug asked as he went to greet Giles.

"Yes."

"Doug Perren," Doug introduced himself as he shook Giles' hand, "Thanks for coming."

Giles replies with, "Oh, not at all. It's...flattered to be asked."

"I spoke with Lou Tabor at the Washington Institute," Doug commented, "And he told me we had the best authority on obscure relics right here in Sunnydale."

"Oh..." Giles laughed a little, "He may have, uh, exaggerated a little."

Now Giles saw the large obelisk in the center of the room, "Ah, is this the..."

"This is our baby," Doug said as they both approached it, "Construction workers dug it up outside of town. Don't have a clue what it is. Any ideas?"

"A few. None I'd care to share until I can verify," Giles said as he touched and inspected the runes on the rock, "You have, uh, carbon dated it?"

"The results'll be back in a couple of days," Doug replied, "I'll go out on a limb and say old."

"Yes, it certainly predates any, uh..." Giles said as he picks up a jar and scraper, "settlements we've read about. Um, may, may I?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Giles leant in and began to scrape at the corner of the obelisk, catching the debris in the jar. He kept scratching until he found an apparent groove in the stone. A few scrapes later, he stopped and tapped the scraper clean on the jar.

"I assume you've, uh, you haven't tried to open it," Giles remarked.

"Open it?" Doug asked as he leant over to see what Giles discovered, "Ah, I'll be damned. I figured it was solid. What do you think is in there?"

Giles stared intently at the groove and said, "I don't know."

"Well...I guess we won't know until we open it up," Doug responed.

Giles considered this for a moment and said, "Yes, but could I ask, um...would you wait? I, uh...I'd like to work on translating the text. It-it-it might give us an indication of...what we'll find inside."

Doug asked, "You don't want to be surprised."

"A-as a rule, no."

"Alright. You're the expert," Doug replied, "But I'm pretty damn curious, though."

Giles removed his glasses and said, "Yes. Yes, so am I."

ANGELUS' MANSION

Drusilla gracefully walked down the stairs to the garden below, where Spike was sitting in his wheelchair, pretending to still be injured and silently reading the newspaper.

"Nice walk, pet?" Spike asked as he noticed his sire had entered the room.

"I met an old man. Didn't like him. He got stuck in my teeth," Drusilla held her stomach as though she was sick, and then turned to Spike with her eyes closed and her head leant back, "But then the moon started whispering to me...All sorts of dreadful things."

Angelus walked into the garden behind Spike and asked, "Well, what did it say?"

"Oh. Look who's awake," Spike remarked.

Angelus bumped Spike's head with his fist as he walked past him.

"What did the moon tell you?" Angelus asked as he walked around Dru, "Did you have a vision? Is something coming?"

"Oh yeah," Drusilla whispered, "Something terrible. Psst, psst, psst..."

"Where?" Angelus asked.

"At the museum. A tomb..." Drusilla said with a toothy smile, "with a surprise inside."

Angelus held up a hand to Dru's head and asked, "You can see that all in your head?"

"No, you ninny. She read it in the morning paper," Spike remarked dryly as he handed over the newspaper.

The headline of the Sunnydale Press read, "Mysterious Obelisk Unearthed: Excavators Discover Ancient Artifact."

"That's what's been whispering to me," Drusilla said in a small voice.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry though. Soon it'll stop," Angelus said to Dru, then turned his head to Spike, "Soon it'll scream."

Angelus throws a smile to Spike while Drusilla waves her head around open-mouthed and playfully snaps at Angelus' cheek.


	4. Chapter 4: Becoming Part Two

Harry Potter and the Other Slayer by TruSlayer

Chapter 4: Becoming - Part Two

Last Chapter:

_"At the museum. A tomb..." Drusilla said with a toothy smile, "with a surprise inside."_

_Angelus held up a hand to Dru's head and asked, "You can see that all in your head?"_

_"No, you ninny. She read it in the morning paper," Spike remarked dryly as he handed over the newspaper._

_The headline of the Sunnydale Press read, "Mysterious Obelisk Unearthed: Excavators Discover Ancient Artifact."_

_"That's what's been whispering to me," Drusilla said in a small voice._

_"Oh, yeah. Don't worry though. Soon it'll stop," Angelus said to Dru, then turned his head to Spike, "Soon it'll scream."_

_Angelus throws a smile to Spike while Drusilla waves her head around open-mouthed and playfully snaps at Angelus' cheek._

* * *

SUNNYDALE HIGH - LIBRARY

"What are you saying?" asked Giles as he walked to the center of the room.

"The Curse," Jenny Calendar said as she held up a printout in her hands, "This is it."

Giles took the printout to examine the text and replied, "I thought you said that it couldn't be done."

"Well, I tried anyway," Jenny threw back, "I developed a computer program that could replicate the actual ritual."

"How did you do it?" Willow asked from her seat at the table.

Jenny turned her attention to the redhead and replied, "The program basically translated the words using a sample of the text."

"This is good, right?" Cordelia asked in curiosity, as Buffy paced by her thinking, "I mean, we can curse him again."

Jenny sighed and remarked, "If only it were that easily done."

"Um, well, this, um... certainly points the way," Giles added as he approached the table, "but... the ritual itself requires a greater knowledge of the black arts than I can claim."

"What about you?" Buffy asked Jenny, having been drawn out of her daze, "It was your people who cursed him in the first place, surely you can..."

"I'm not powerful enough," Jenny answered bluntly, "The last time my people preformed the ritual, it took our entire clan to pull enough power for the spell to work. Lately, our numbers have been dwindling."

"Maybe I can do something," Willow jumped in, "Lately I've been looking through the internet, and researching the black arts, for fun, or educational fun, and I may be able to help work this."

Giles, sounding very concerned responded with, "Willow... channeling... such potent magicks through yourself, it could open a door that you may not be able to close."

"I don't want you putting yourself in any danger, Will," Buffy commented.

"And I don't want danger," Willow replied, "Big 'no' to danger. But next to Jenny, I might be the best person to do this."

"Hi! For those of you who have just tuned in," Xander said as he got up from his chair and walked to the end of the table, "everyone here is a crazy person. So this spell might restore Angel's humanity? Well, here's an interesting angle," Xander started to talk in a harsh tone, "Who cares?"

"I care"

"Is that right," Xander retorted with in an unsurprized manner.

"Let's not lose our perspective here, Xander," Giles said, trying to calm the boy down.

In the middle of all this, Willow could only stare at Xander in disbelief of what he was saying.

Xander, standing his ground, replied with, "I'm Perspective Guy. Angel's a killer."

"Xander..."

"It's not that simple," Buffy added.

"What? All is forgiven?" Xander asked in digust, "I can't believe you people!"

"Xander has a point," Cordelia said, getting up.

Then, Xander turned on to Coredelia in a raised voice, "You know, just for once, I wish you'd support me, and I realize right now that you were, and I'm embarrassed, so I'm gonna get back to the point," Xander went on, now turning to the others, "which is that Angel needs to die."

"Angel is of more value to us alive than he is dead," Jenny countered.

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

This caused Giles to go "Ripper" on Xander, "Don't you ever speak to her in that tone again!"

"Can't you hear what I'm saying?!" Xander yelled back.

As they continued to argue heatedly, Buffy rushed over and got between them, "Stop it! Stop it!"

They all shut up and spared a moment to glare at each other. Buffy turned away and walked over to Willow, clearly upset, and Giles started to pace, he too was very fired up.

"What do you wanna do?" Willow asked Buffy quietly.

"I don't know. What happened to Angel wasn't his fault."

"But what happened to everyone he killed between then and now, is," Xander said, still trying to make an argument.

When Willow and Buffy only stared at him, he continued to say very coldly, "You can paint this any way you want. But the way I see it is that you wanna forget all about those murders so you can get your boyfriend back."

"Now before this argument gets out of hand," Giles interrupted, "If I may remind you there is still the issue of needing more power to allow the spell to work."

The sound of the door opening to allow someone else in could be heard, "Well, if it's an issue of power," everyone turned their heads to see Tom standing in his trademark black outfit, "I can surely be of some service."

"My God, Tom," Giles said, as he slowly approached his former charge and friend, fearing that he would dissappear.

"Hello, Rupert," the young slayer replied as he came up to pull Giles into a hug.

"I almost thought that you would never come," Giles said, his voice cracking up.

"Oh, please," Tom replied, holding Giles at arm length, "Not even death can keep me away."

They hugged once more and Tom released his old friend, and turned to Buffy.

"And this must be the infamous Buffy Summers," Tom greeted, extending his hand to her, "Did you know that you even have the demons in England quaking in their boots?"

"Never knew that I was so well-known," Buffy replied as she took his hand, "And I guess you must be Tom Riddle."

"You guessed right," Tom answered, then got to the point at hand, "Now what is this spell I'm hearing so much about."

"Several Months ago we lost an ally," Giles told his younger charge, "a vampire that was cursed with a human soul."

This struck a nerve with Tom, but he didn't let anyone know it. Perhaps this was _another_ vampire with a soul.

"And I assume that somehow he lost his soul."

"Yes," Giles replied, not noticing the inner turmoil his long, lost friend was going through, "There was a loophole of sorts in the curse that made it if he ever experienced a moment of true happiness, where the soul did not plague him with thoughts of those he killed as a demon, then the soul would be taken from him."

"So the spell you were talking about is one to restore his soul," Tom suggested.

"Yes," Jenny cut in, "but the problem is, we don't have enough power to preform the ritual."

"But I do," Tom replied, making a stand, "I can make the spell work. But first, who exactly is this vamp that I'm supposed to save."

"His name's Angel," answered Buffy.

This just tore at Tom, "I see."

"What's wrong?" asked Giles, who had finally noticed his friend's pained expression.

"It's nothing," he quickly replied, but at Giles' look, he started to back down, "Okay, maybe it is something."

"Maybe we can help," Willow suggested, "Sometimes it helps to just tell someone."

"Perhaps you're right," Tom replied and started to give away his story, "I don't even know where to start."

"The most sufficient place would be the beginning," Giles offered.

"Yes, I suppose it would be," Tom replied, "It was the end of my fourth year at Hogwarts, Rupert's seventh, finals were over with and we practically had one foot out the door already. Around that time I started seeing things, ghost of the demons I had already killed or innocent bystandards that were lost in the crossfire. By the time I got home for the summer, the hauntings increased and I was getting attacked during patrols, by these horrific creatures, they looked human enough but they had their eyes gouged out and carried jewel-encrusted knives. This made my search much easier. In my research, I found these guys to be called the Bringers, humans who were corrupted and became priests of an entity known as the First."

"My God," Giles interrupted, astonished, "Why did you never tell me?"

"You'll see," Tom said as he continued the story, "For those of you who don't know, The First is the original evil, older than human or demonkind. In one of the few texts about the First, it says how the First was driven out of our dimension as the human race grew larger, and how it can only manifest itself in the form of those who have died. With this, I figured that the ghosts that I had been seeing was all the First, trying to shake me up."

"What did you do?" Cordelia asked.

"What else?" Tom asked rhetorically, "We fought. I found a means of hurting the First and before I could deal the final blow, it got inside my head. It tried to take over me so it could gain a foothold in the world. But, there was one thing it didn't think I knew. The First is a culmination of all of the world's evil, but the world it was in was my mind."

"I don't see how this works," Xander commented.

"Well, the First exists only when there is evil in the world it is in," Tom answered, "All I had to do was summon up every good thought, every happy memory, and it started to die. But, before it left my mind, it left something there, a demon of it's own creation. Then, at long last, I didn't feel it's presence anymore."

"So the First is dead," Buffy asked.

"No, unfortunately," Tom replied, wishing it wasn't so, "The First is an integral part of the universe and cannot be destroyed. You know, Ying and Yang, Dark and Light, Good and Evil. One cannot exist without the other."

"I'm more interested in the demon the First left in you," Giles stated to his old friend, "What happened concerning it?"

"Whatever it was, it was powerful," Tom said, "too powerful for me to beat at that time. It started to kill me, corrupt my mind, my soul, and take my body as it's own. I realized that it would hurt anything that mattered to me and so, I sent Rupert away," Tom spared a glance at Giles, "Told him to never seek me out again. Thankfully, he took my words to heart, and left. I spent my entire summer looking for a way for me to banish a demon from my mind, but of no use. The Wizarding World had no means of helping me, and I left. When the time came for Fifth year, I ignored all the letters that came from the school and started traveling the world, studying all sorts of magicks that could help me in any way. In the course of a year I became an extremely powerful wicca, but still I had found no spell that could help. My soul was starting to feel the strain of holding back the demon, I gave it about 7 months to a year before my soul would die."

"What did you do?" Jenny asked.

"I kept looking," Tom answered, "If this demon got a hold of my powers, who knows what it could do with them? My travels took me to Los Angeles, a place called the Hyperion Hotel. Nothing really special about it, but what caught my attention was a guy who lived on the same floor as me. He was tall, dark, mysterious, handsome, if not a little broody."

"Angel," Buffy guessed, getting a nod in reply.

"I didn't know that he was a vampire at that point, but I always knew there was something different about him," Tom pressed on, "I was patrolling one night when I was attacked by a group of vampires. I had just staked one when another took me by suprise and knocked me out. When I came to, Angel was vamped out and fighting for my life. When the fight was over, he helped me up and asked me if I was alright. He was something I didn't expect, a vampire cursed with a soul, it went against everything I had ever known about vampires, but somehow, I was alright with it. We kept in contact, patrolled together occasionally, and one thing led to another and we started going out."

"You too!" Xander exclaimed, "God, what is with Deadboy and Slayers!"

"Xander, if you would please control yourself," Giles made an attempt to shut the boy's mouth, then turned to Tom, "Please, go on."

"Well, after a few subtle lunch dates and romantic candlelit dinners, Angel learned of my situation, and he started to help me look for a spell or some other way to expel the demon. After an incident with a paranoia demon, Angel and I skipped town and continued to search in other towns, for a short while we were here in Sunnydale. When my time was almost up, Angel and I found ourselves back in England, but before I could tell anyone about what was happening, the demon started to take over. In days, I died in Angel's arms. It was there, that I realized that I loved him."

"I'm glad you don't have to see him now," Buffy commented.

SUNNYDALE MUSEUM OF NATURAL HISTORY

Back at the research lab of the museum, Dr. Perren went over his notes to find some clue as to what the obelisk was. All of a sudden, he started to hear whispering coming from behind him. He turned around to look, but no one was there.

"Hello?"

When no answer came, Doug slowly got up and walked over to the obelisk, the whispering getting louder as he approached. He reached up to the runes on the face of the rock and touched them, the whispering seemingly coming from the inside. He placed his hand flat on the face of the rock and stared at it in amazement as a hand wrapped around his mouth from behind and pulled his head back to expose his neck. Drusilla leant in and bit him hard as he struggled to get away. Behind her, Angelus and two other vampires approached the obelisk.

"I'l have one of these to go," Angelus remarked as the two other vampires circled the obelisk with a length of rope to haul it away.

"Dru..." Angelus said as Drusilla jerked her head up from her victim, growling and smiling evily, "Save me some."

SUNNYDALE PARK

It was around midnight and Buffy and Tom were patrolling while playing a game of "Anywhere but Here."

"Okay, my turn," Buffy said, "I'm in a hotel room laying on satin sheets being fed peeled grapes every few seconds... and Brad Pitt is massaging my feet."

"Good one," Tom commented as they rounded a corner, "My Turn. I'm laying on a beach in the south of France, it's sunset and the sky is colored a firey red. It is starting to get colder and Angel pulls me into his warm arms and I fall asleep to the sound of his heart beating."

"Beautiful," Buffy managed to say, "You really love him, don't you."

"Yeah I really do," Tom replied.

"When we get him back," Buffy said with a downcast look, "You should tell him, you two deserve each other."

"Buffy what's wro-" Then Tom realized, "Oh, my god."

"Oh, your god what?" Buffy asked.

"That's what Xander meant," Tom replied, "You and Angel were dating before he lost his soul."

"Yeah."

"Buffy, I'm so sorry," Tom apologized, "I'm running off at the mouth about my relationship with Angel, and I must be making you feel so bad."

"Don't be sorry," Buffy responded, "Like I said, Angel deserves you. I see the way you look when you talk about him. You obviously have something that I never had with Angel."

"But what about you?" Tom asked.

"I'll survive," Buffy stated, "It might hurt at first, but I'll be fine. I'll be able to move on with my life."

"Alright," Tom said, "But no matter what happens, lets stay friends."

"Deal," Buffy said as she pulled her brother-slayer into a hug, but pulled apart as they heard something in the trees.

"You heard that?" Tom asked, recieving a nod as an answer.

Together they walked into the trees, and when they saw nothing, they turned around to check for anything they missed. When something definitely came behind the two, they turned around and as Tom went for his stake, Buffy stopped him.

Buffy exhaled and said, "You know, polite people call before they jump out of the bushes and attack you."

"Just wanted to test your reflexes," Kendra replied in her Jamaican accent.

"How about test my face-punching?" Buffy asked rhetorically, "'Cause I think you'll find it's improved."

"I was on my way to your house. Saw you walking. Couldn't help meself," Kendra replied.

"Which begs the question, and don't think I'm not glad to see you, but, why are you here?" Buffy asked, and before Kendra could answer, Buffy interrupted, "Oh, wait. No, let me guess. Your watcher informed you," Buffy said before imitating Kendra's accent, "dat a very dark power is about to rise in Sunnydale."

"Dat's about it."

"Oh. Before I forget," Buffy said, "Tom, this is Kendra, the vampire slayer. Kendra, this is Tom Riddle, the vampire slayer."

Kendra could only stare as Tom smiled and said, "Great. So, you have any idea what this dark power is?"

ANGELUS' MANSION

"It's a big rock," Spike said as he sat in his wheelchair, hearing Drusilla and Angelus approaching him from behind, "I can't wait to tell my friends. They don't have a rock this big."

"Spike, my boy, you never did learn your history," Angelus remarked.

"Let's have a lesson then."

"Acathla the demon came forth to swallow the world," Angelus said as he strutted across the marble floor, "He was killed by a virtuous knight who pierced the demon's heart before he could draw a breath to perform the act. Acathla turned to stone, as demons sometimes do," He placed his hand on the stone, then turned to Spike, walking away from the obelisk, "and was buried where neither man nor demon would want to look."

"Unless of course they're putting up low-rent housing. Boys..." Angelus motioned to the two vampires standing by the obelisk, each holding a crowbar. They pryed open the tomb, the lid crashing to floor, stirring up plenty of dust. Inside, was a tall, horned, heavily built stone demon, with a sword protruding from it's chest.

Upon seeing him, Drusilla closed her eyes and raised her hands to the sides of her head and started rocking it back and forth, "He fills my head. I can't hear anything else."

"Let me guess," Spike said, "Someone pulls out the sword..."

"Someone worthy..." Angelus cut in.

"The demon wakes up, and wackiness ensues," Spike finished.

Drusilla opened her eyes and lowered her arms as she said, "He will swallow the world."

"And every creature living on this planet will go to Hell," Angelus added.

Angelus walked up to Acathla for a closer look and turned to Spike and Drusilla, "My friends... we're about to make history... end."


	5. Chapter 5: Becoming Part Three

**Harry Potter and the Other Slayer by TruSlayer**

**Chapter 5: Becoming - Part Three**

Previously:

_"Let me guess," Spike said, "Someone pulls out the sword..."_

_"Someone worthy..." Angelus cut in._

_"The demon wakes up, and wackiness ensues," Spike finished._

_"He will swallow the world."_

_"And every creature living on this planet will go to Hell," Angelus added._

_Angelus walked up to Acathla for a closer look and turned to Spike and Drusilla, "My friends... we're about to make history... end."_

_

* * *

_**SUNNYDALE HIGH - LIBRARY**

"Damn," Giles muttered as he slammed the phone down on the receiver in his office. He walked out into the main room to find Buffy, Kendra and Tom at the table waiting for news.

"I've been on the phone to the museum," Giles announced, gaining everyone's attention, "The artifact in question is missing, and the curator has been murdered."

"Vampires?" Tom asked, standing up from the table.

"So it would seem," Giles replied.

"Are you sure that this was the tomb of alfalfa?" asked Buffy, as she stood beside Giles.

"Acathla," corrected Giles, "And yes, the information provided by Kendra's watcher seems conclusive."

Willow, who was researching behind the library counter, walked back into the main room and asked, "Okay, somebody explain the whole 'he will suck the world into Hell' thing, because that's the part I'm not loving."

"Well, the, uh," Giles explained as he put on his glasses, and sat on the table, "the Demon Universe exists in a dimension separate from our own. With one breath, Acathla will create a vortex, a-a kind of, um... whirlpool that will pull everything on Earth into that dimension, where any non-demon life will suffer horrible and... eternal torment."

"I've been doing some research on the subject and found a reference to Acathla's final battle," Tom mentioned as he held up a dusty tome, "The translation is a bit sketchy, but the point gets across. Apparently, Acathla was in the act of creating a portal to hell, one that would grow until it consumed the planet and all of it's inhabitants. Fortunately for us, a knight, a champion for the Powers that Be at the time, came forth and killed the demon before the portal could be created. But should Acathla be revived, he will open the portal, and all of the Earth will be consumed."

"So that would be the literal kind of 'sucked into Hell'. Neat," Buffy smiled nervously, she said, "Tom, I think you should try the curse."

"I tend to side with your friend Xander on this one," Kendra stated, "Angel should be eliminated."

"Oh, I'll fight him. I'll kill him if I have to," replied Buffy, "But if I don't get there in time, or if I lose, then Tom might be our only hope."

Clearly taken aback, Tom stepped in, "I don't think that would be very wise, Buffy. I've gone over the curse several times and I have rarely seen such a complex ritual. The rite itself is not the problem, but the magicks that I would be channeling are not exactly known for being reliable, there's just too much room for error. We need a backup plan, should all else fail."

"We have," Kendra said as she withdrew a sword from her bag, "Blessed by the knight who first slew the demon. If all else fails, this might stop it. I tink."

"Ooh. May I?" Giles asked as Kendra handed him the sword, "Thank you. Well, let's, uh, hope all else doesn't fail. Tom, how close are you to figuring out the ritual of the curse?"

"I've read most of the curse, but I'll need about a day to get all of the things we need for the ritual and...Willow, what was the main component of the spell?"

"An 'Orb of Thesulah'?" Willow replied, with the ritual in hand, "Whatever that is."

"Spirit vault for rituals of the undead," Giles answered as he handed back the sword to Kendra, and began to stride over to his office, "I've got one. I've been using it as a...paperweight."

Returning into the room with the orb in his hands, "Angel has a ritual of his own to preform before he can remove the sword and awaken Acathla. With any luck, it should take some time."

As Giles placed the orb on the table, Buffy and Tom could only stare into its depths.

* * *

**ANGELUS' MANSION**

"Spike."

Not wanting to be caught on his feet, Spike quickly sat back down in his wheelchair as steps sounded coming toward the room.

"Spike, my sweet!" Drusilla exclaimed as she came through the portieres that were covering the doorway, "The fun's about to begin."

He wheeled himself into the main room to find two of the fledges dragging a barefoot, bare-chested young man, with his hands bound, in front of Angelus.

"It's about time," Angelus groaned, annoyance evident in his tone, "It took a half-hour for the two of you to find one measly sacrifice? What, you need Dru to hold your hand next time?"

Spike could have snickered at the faces that the two fledglings made, so full of fear. He had told those two, as he had told every recruit, "You don't want to piss off Captain Forehead, it may just be the last thing you ever do."

As the fledges shuffled away, Angelus started the ritual.

"I will drink... the blood will wash in me, over me, and I will be cleansed. I will be worthy to free Acathla," Angelus chanted as he approached the young man.

"Bear witness..." He said, looking at Spike.

"As I ascend..." Turning to Drusilla, shifting into his game face.

"As I become," Facing the boy, he picked him up and bit hard at his neck, tasting his blood. Then, he pushed him to the ground, brushing his hand against the boy's wound, smearing blood on it.

"Everything that I am, everything that I have done, has led me here." Angelus continued his chant as he crept up to the stone demon, "I have strayed, I have been lost. But Acathla redeems me. With this act, we will be free."

With both hands, Angelus clutched the hilt of the sword. The moment that his skin made contact with the leather handle, a blinding light emanated from the sword, making Angelus shake from the power of the sword.

Angelus attempted to yank the sword out, but as soon as he did, a bright red flame burst from the sword, throwing Angelus back and onto the floor.

"Someone wasn't worthy," Spike mocked in a sing-song tone.

"Damn it!" Angelus hollered as he scrambled to his feet.

In the corner of the room, Drusilla was bugging out, moaning, "This is so...disappointing!"

Angelus started to pace furiously, "There must be something I missed. The incantations, the blood...I don't know!"

Spike could only suppress his snicker, and put his hand over his mouth.

"What are we going to do?" Drusilla whined.

"What we always do in a time of trouble: turn to an old friend," Angelus said menacingly, "We'll have our Armageddon. I swear!"

* * *

**SUNNYDALE HIGH**

"When you say she sacrificed herself..."

"I mean, she walked into my classroom, in broad daylight," Buffy replied to a skeptical Tom, "and lit up like a christmas tree. She said something about people dying if I don't go to him, tonight."

"Now, Buffy I don't..." Giles tried to reason with her.

"Giles," Buffy rebuttled, "she said more would die, I have to go."

Kendra picked up the crossbow on the table and replied, "Then I shall go wit you."

"No, I need you here just in case. Both of you," Buffy said, glancing at Tom, then in a quiet voice, "I can take care of myself. And look, as long as Angel is fighting me, then he cannot do this end-of-the-world-ritual thingy, and thats a good. Tom, what do you think?"

"I just want to crosscheck-"

"We don't have time," Buffy insisted, "If this is gonna work it has to work now."

"Alright," Tom replied, "Once we're all set up, I'll need a half hour at the most."

"Which means you just have to hold Angel off," Giles supplied, looking through the shelves, "Don't let him close on you. If the curse succeeds you...you'll know."

* * *

**LATER**

"Quod Perditum est invinator."

"Not dead, nor not of the living, Spirits of the interregnum, I call," Tom chanted, pouring all of his energies into the orb.

Around Tom, everyone was standing guard. Willow and Xander were watching from the stairs. Cordy was burning the incense for the ritual. Giles was hanging onto Tom's every syllable, ready to stop him if something went wrong. Kendra, was idly watching from her post at the front door, with a crossbow in hand.

"Let him know the pain of humanity. Gods, reach your wizened hands to me. Give me the swo-"

Xander suddenly was tackled to the floor as a vampire blind-sided him from behind.

All at once, vampires started to storm the library. Fist went flying in all directions. All but Tom, who seemed to still be in a trance, staring blankly at the glass orb.

From behind, a vampire knocked Tom to the floor, severing the connection and bringing Tom back to reality.

With sudden realization, he reached into his boot and soon enough, Tom reduced the vampire to a dust pile. Assessing the damage, Tom saw that Willow and Giles were both unconscious, Xander was holding a broken wrist, and Kendra was holding off three vamps at once.

In lightning fast movements, Tom ducked to the floor and leg sweeped one of the vamps on Kendra, and staked him from the floor.

Then, a clapping of hands caught everyone's attention, and Tom was less than thrilled to find out who they belonged to.

"Enough," Drusilla commanded the other vampires, entering the room.

In another show of speed, Tom vaulted over the heads of the other vamps and swung a kick at Drusilla's head, which she caught with one hand.

"Naughty, naughty slayer," taunted Drusilla as she gripped his ankle with her other hand and threw him head first into the wall.

Darkness immediately overcame him...


	6. Chapter 6: Becoming Part Four

**Harry Potter and the Other Slayer by TruSlayer**

**Chapter 6: Becoming - Part Four**

Previously:

_"Are you sure that this was the tomb of alfalfa?" asked Buffy, as she stood beside Giles._

_"Acathla," corrected Giles._

* * *

_Angelus attempted to yank the sword out, but as soon as he did, a bright red flame burst from the sword, throwing Angelus back and onto the floor._

* * *

_Tom vaulted over the heads of the other vamps and swung a kick at Drusilla's head, which she caught with one hand._

_"Naughty, naughty slayer," taunted Drusilla as she gripped his ankle with her other hand and threw him head first into the wall._

_Darkness immediately overcame him..._

* * *

**SUNNYDALE HIGH - LIBRARY**

"Get her out of here!"

"Wait, just see if he's okay, please!"

Two officers dragged Buffy out of the Library, having found her among the wreckage in the Library.

"You don't understand," Buffy stressed as the male officer kept pushing her into the hallway.

"You'd do well to keep your mouth shut, miss," the thuggish cop replied.

As she was being shoved against her locker, Buffy claimed, "But I didn't do anything!"

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?" every one turned to see Principal Snyder, approaching the crime scene.

"You know this girl?" the officer asked the principal.

"Buffy Summers," Snyder responded, his beady little eyes wide with triumph, he finally had the girl right where he wanted her, behind bars, "If there's trouble, she's behind it."

"You stupid little troll, you have no-" Buffy tried to insult the principal, stopping at the explosion that tore the library doors off of their hinges and out into the hallway.

Tom strode out, blood dripping from a gash by his left temple, but otherwise unharmed. With a lightning fast uppercut, the officer holding Buffy back was out for the rest of the night. When his partner came up behind Tom, she received an elbow to the face for her troubles. The last officer raised his gun at the same time as Tom raised his wand, with a wild "_stupefy_," both the cop and Snyder were knocked off their feet and landed several meters away.

"I cannot believe that the cops in this town are still as incompetent as they ever were," Tom complained, surveying the damage he inflicted.

"Oh my…"

"God?" Tom finished Buffy's sentence, "Sorry, you'll just have to deal with me for now."

"But how did-" Buffy stopped herself, "You know, how 'bout we just say that Buffy and magic are two unmixy things?"

"Works for me," Tom said as he ran back into the library, Buffy following close by.

"What are you going to do?" Buffy asked, but not getting an answer. Tom picked up the phone from behind the circulation desk and dialed, when someone answered the call he spoke, "I'd like to report a murder and several injuries…Sunnydale High…Please, hurry." Tom didn't stay on the line any longer, he hung up the phone and picked up Kendra's sword, which had fallen to the floor in all of the confusion, "Buffy, we're leaving."

"What, we can't just-"

"We need to," He replied firmly, his resolve unmoving "Don't you realize? Giles isn't here. They took him."

"Wha…" Buffy scanned every visible inch of the room, finding no evidence that Giles had been there, "Cordy's missing too."

"No, Cordelia got away during the fight," Tom quelled part of Buffy's fears, "But Rupert was definitely knocked out, yet again."

Buffy was able to conjure up a sad smile, "He had that problem even way back then?"

Nearly snickering, "Yep," then without a moment's passing, his smile dissolved into a grimace, "Angelus must have attempted the ritual and failed. That's what this was all about, he needs Rupert to find out what he did wrong."

Tom quickly strode over to the book cage while whipping out his wand. With nothing but a wave, the cage door opened up. Searching the weapons cabinet, he found another sword and handed it to Buffy.

"C'mon," Tom nodded to the door, "more cops are on their way, but we cannot be here when they arrive."

In the hallway, Buffy asked, "What are we going to do with these guys?" Indicating Snyder and the officers from before.

"I've still got some tricks up my sleeve," Tom took his wand back out and pointed it right at the unconscious officers.

"_Obliviate_," a silvery mist slowly left the tip of his wand, flowing into the officers. Shifting his aim onto Snyder, he remained there for a moment until a gasp reached his lips. Tom's expression became cold as he paced towards Snyder, like a snake lurking towards its prey. He kept the spell going for nearly a minute until he lowered his wand, breaking the flow of magic.

"Tom," Buffy approached her fellow slayer cautiosly, as he was still giving Snyder a withering glare, "What did you just do?"

"Modified their memories," Tom said, looking to the fallen cops, then he returned to Snyder, "But as for him...what I saw in his mind is unforgivable. I left his mind unhinged. Snyder won't be bothering anyone anytime soon," seeing Buffy about to object, "He has murdered and sacrificed many innocent people in order to get where he is now."

"To become a school principal?" Buffy asked, unbelieving, "Says a lot about his ambition. Who would go to all that trouble?"

"Someone who works for the Mayor," Tom stated vaguely, starting to walk towards the exit.

Following at his side, Buffy questioned his reasoning, "What has Mayor Wilkins got to do with any of this?"

Shaking his head, "Nothing, don't worry about it. What's important is that you get off the streets. Go home and relax for a while. In the meantime, I have some things that need to be done."

As they left the building, sirens in the distance could be heard. "Buffy, run. I'll catch up to you later."

Just before the ambulances came into view, Tom and Buffy went their separate ways, taking cover in the shadows before any wandering eyes saw them.


	7. Chapter 7: And They Voted For Him Why?

**Harry Potter and the Other Slayer by TruSlayer**

**Chapter 7: And They Voted For Him Why?**

Previously:

_"What has Mayor Wilkins got to do with any of this?"_

_Shaking his head, "Nothing, don't worry about it. What's important is that you get off the streets. Go home and relax for a while. In the meantime, I have some things that need to be done."_

* * *

_Tom and Buffy went their separate ways, taking cover in the shadows before any wandering eyes saw them._

* * *

**TOWN HALL**

"The mayor will see you now."

Deputy Mayor Allan Finch got up from his chair and reaching into his pocket, he readily pulled out a moist towlette and cleansed his hands. Taking a few calming breaths, he pulled the door open and walked into the dimly lit office, still in use at the late hours of the night.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir," Finch apologized as he closed the door behind him.

Looking up from the buiding plans for the new warehouse/demon lair, Mayor Wilkins replied, "I'm not bothered, Allan."

Stepping towards the desk, Finch opened the folder he came in with, "Well, I-I'm not sure how serious this is, but, uh, he was spotted in town yesterday morning."

As the Mayor picked up the files and proceeded to sniff the files before examining them, "Thomas Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, uh, wanted in Wizarding England for capital murder, terrorism, uh, the use of forbidden dark magicks known as the Unforgivable curses..."

Finch was clearly flustered by the Mayor's sniffing, "Uh, I should have brought it to your attention sooner, but I'd, I'd wanted to...confirm..."

"Allan, do I smell antibacterial wipes?"

"Yes, sir. I-I mean, I, I washed my hands, but..."

"Now don't get me wrong, I think you've done a fine job but I think they still could be cleaner," the Mayor smiled weakly, "Do you remember what I've said about my mother? My dear mother said, 'cleanliness is next to godliness', and I believed her. She never caught a cold." Laughing for a bit, he continued, indicating the folder, "I'd like for this young man to be put under surveillance and I'd like to know if... any other colorful characters have come to town."

Biting back his sigh of relief, Finch replied happily, "I'll do my best, sir."

"No, I don't think he will."

Both men turned to the shadowed corner of the office to see Tom, having heard all of their conversation.

"Well, gosh," Wilkins said in surprise, "Ask and ye shall recieve. Tom Riddle, I presume?"

"Mayor Wilkins," Tom bowed his head in mock respect, "I believe it is time we had a little chat," a red flash of light flew from his concealed wand, instantly knocking Finch into the near wall and into unconsciousness, "in private, of course."

The Mayor tried to keep a calm exterior, but his eyes revealed anxiousness and distress beyond comparison, "Of course."

"I had a rather interesting talk with Randall Snyder of Sunnydale High," Tom started the conversation.

"Oh, did you now."

"Well, I didn't so much talk to him as read his mind for the information I needed," the slayer admitted, faking a bashful expression, "But just the same, what I learned was astounding. Apparently, he was working an ulterior motive at Sunnydale High. So it seems, he was stationed there to keep an eye out not for the active hellmouth, but for Slayer Summers and her companions and to cause them as much opposition as his position could provide...by you, of all people."

For the first time in over a hundred years, Richard Wilkins "the third" was speechless. This mere slip of a boy entered his personal offices undetected and had exposed some of his most delicate planning. Wilkins could only hope that Riddle didn't find out about the-

"And then there's the other thing Snyder had on his mind," Tom continued, interrupting Wilkins' thoughts on the matter, "That you were readying yourself to achieve an Ascension, the first one since what? 800 years give or take a decade?"

"Give or take," Wilkins stammered, his vocal chords nearly paralyzed with fear.

"And what gets me the most is that you'd willingly choose to become the embodiment of the demon Alvacon," Tom wrapped up his argument, "I mean seriously, a big snake?"

"This coming from the heir of Salazar Slytherin, himself," Wilkins remarked, proud of himself for the comeback.

"Especially if its coming from me," Tom replied in mock outrage, "You'd really sacrifice your limbs? Why not become Lo'hesh the Soul-eater? Or how about becoming the embodiment of Illyria? Huh? She was big in her day. Both literally and figuratively."

"Well, uh, the Books of Ascension weren't really clear on tha-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tom cried, while pacing around Wilkins' desk and leaning back on one corner, "A sorcerer such as yourself, preforming such archaic magicks and you haven't even done all of the research! God, they used to give me such upstanding dark wizards."

"So, I guess this leaves us at a conflict of interests," Tom settled the issue, "You clearly want an doomsday and I, however, do not. That leaves us with only one conclusion," Tom reached for his wand.

"But the hundred days-" Wilkins cried out, trying to bluff that he'd already carried out the ritual to make him impervious to harm.

"Have not begun yet," Tom answered knowingly, while removing his wand from his holster, "You see, Richard, while you were a fool, Snyder was not. He did the legwork. And everything he once knew, I know now. You were planning to start the hundred days next year, timing it out perfectly so that during graduation day, you could use all the advancing seniors as a ready sacrifice, including Miss Summers. Unfortunately, those plans depend on time you just do not have."

"And what is it you plan to do exactly?" Mayor Wilkins asked in trepidation.

With a small smirk, Tom put the tip of his wand to Wilkins' right temple, replying, "What a Slayer does best."


End file.
